


Jeszcze nie

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill wygrał, M/M, Weirdmageddon, a Dipper żyje sobie w piramidzie, bo tak, nikt nie lubi Kryptosa, wszyscy ludzie są smutni i nieszczęśliwi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝i pewnego dnia uśmiechną się wolni ludzie.❞





	Jeszcze nie

Pogrążony w chaosie świat witał kolejną noc; ogromna, wściekle czerwona kula znika gdzieś za horyzontem ustępując miejsca czemuś znacznie mniejszemu — delikatnemu i srebrnemu księżycowi. Gwiazd jest zadziwiająco dużo, przypominają brokat rozsypany na granatowym, wręcz czarnym i podziurawionym materiale, który niegdyś mógł być całkiem urokliwą szatą. Tak, Bill Cipher nie oszczędził nawet nieba — je także naznaczył swoją obecnością, przyozdobił ogromnymi wyrwami, z których regularnie wyłaniają się coraz to szpetniejsze demony. Zniszczył je i zadowolony, jak nigdy przemienił jedną ze ścian sypialni w szybę zza której może każdego rana, i każdej nocy, podziwiać to.

Tej także po prostu chciałby siedzieć na wielkim, królewskim łożu i obserwować, ale zamiast tego tkwi na dziedzińcu i nerwowo stuka palcami o drewniane, dziwne konstrukcje, które jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu miały jakiś sens, jakieś przeznaczenie, a teraz tworzą sobie takie niewiadomoco i może trochę denerwują, gdy trzeba pokonywać labirynt z nich, by przedostać się od jednych drzwi do drugich.

— To już piąta w tym tygodniu — słyszy podekscytowany głos innego demona i prawie wywraca oczami; prawie pozwala sobie na wyjście z roli, a ostatecznie, po zaledwie kolejnych pięciu minutach, na krótką chwilę wypada z niej, przerywa swoje podziwianie brudnej i posiniaczonej kobiety i zerka na Dippera. A chłopak po prostu siedzi na trawie i bawiąc się włosami, wpatruje się w początek tej tragedii. Oczywiście, że tak. Bill aż ma ochotę zdzielić samego siebie za to, że przez chwilę, przez malutką sekundę, może trzy, pomyślał, że ujrzy na jego twarzy jakiekolwiek negatywne emocje; jakiekolwiek oznaki dalszego bycia człowiekiem.

Ktoś — Bill nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie imienia, choć bardzo się stara — o mackowtych dłoniach podnosi drewniany kij zakończony wielgachną, złocistą kulą i upuszcza ją z impetem na twarz kobiety, a wrzask, jaki wydobywa się z jej ust, rozcina wszelkie rozmowy, szmery i powoduje kilku sekudnową ciszę, po której zaczynają rozbrzmiewać radosne śmiechy. Dipper podnosi się. Tym razem Bill nie patrzy. Zwyczajnie to czuje; czuje całym sobą, jak ciało człowieka porusza się, jak ostrożnie przemieszcza się między demonami, jak uważa, żeby żadnego nie dotknąć i czuje go przy sobie, i wie, że ten kłania się teraz jego strażnikom, że szata porusza się na wietrze, a dwa potwory o psich twarzach patrzą na siebie, nim pozwalają mu przejść. Kolejny ukłon jest dla niego. Dipper staje na palcach, jego oddech owiewa skórę Billa, gdy ostrożnie łapie jego ramię i zaczyna szeptać do ucha.

— Mój królu, Kryptos chce się z tobą widzieć.

Bill marszczy brwi, wciąż udając zainteresowanie wyginającą się w agoniach ludzką i wyniszczoną istotą, okładaną najróżniejszymi broniami. Palce Dippera są zadziwiająco ciepłe, uścisk mocny, a głos kompletnie oderwany od rzeczywistości; senny i posłuszny.

— Tak? — Zerka ledwie zauważalnie i kiedy ich oczy na ten krótki moment spotykają się, Dipper kiwa głową.

— Czeka w sali tronowej, mój królu.

— Och, cudownie. Bo po co przybyć samemu, skoro można tak. — Bill wywraca oczami i w jego głosie pojawia się więcej gniewu, niż to konieczne.

Dipper spuszcza głowę, odsuwa się omal nie wpadając na strażnika. Kobieta wydaje ostatni, błagalny krzyk i śmiechy nasilają się.

♛

— Mam nadzieję, że to coś poważnego. — Billa wchodzi do środka i chociaż ma na nogach buty z obcasem, żaden dźwięk nie wydobywa się z kamiennej posadzki.

Sala tronowa w większości jest czerwona — ma czerwony sufity z hakami, na których wiszą klatki niegdyś wypełniane przez ludzi, czerwone trzy ściany i jedną szklaną, odsłaniającą idealny widok na większość Gravity Falls (albo tego, co z niego zostało); posągi z prawdziwych ludzi, złożone w ludzki, ogromny tron także są szkarłatne i już od wejścia przyciągają uwagę, budzą ciekawość i grozę, sprawiają, że większość osób ma ochotę opuścić to pomieszczenie i już nigdy do niego nie wracać. Podłoga jest nieprzyjemna, rani ludzkie stopy. A jednak Dipper, chodząc po niej, nie wydaje z siebie nawet jednego odgłosu i wcale też nie myśli o ucieczce, chociaż instynktownie, znowu, szuka znajomych twarzy wykrzywionych w grymasie cierpienia.

— Och, przecież nie ośmieliłbym się prosić o rozmowę, gdyby to nie było coś ważnego. — Kryptos macha ręką. Jest szary. Paskudnie szary i stary. Stoi przy oknie, podparty o laskę ze złotym uchwytem i dotyka swojej brody. Ma tylko jedno oko. — Jestem tu, bo twoje armię znów napotkały opór. Znów od tych samych ludzi. — Prostuje się i niczym u zwykłego człowieka, wszystkie jego starcze kości trzaskają. — I jak zwykle chodzi o te same, dwie rzeczy. — Wcale nie musi patrzeć na Dippera, by Bill zrozumiał, że chodzi o niego. — Nie lubię podważać twoich decyzji, Bill — pozwala sobie na ton swobodny, choć oko wciąż ma poważne i wpatrzone w Ciphera. — Nie lubię mówić, że robisz coś źle. W końcu znamy się od wieków; niszczyliśmy razem inne światy, nim pierwsi ludzie zjawili się w tym, ale tym razem muszę to powiedzieć: ten dzieciak nie jest wart całego wysiłku. Pozbądź się go lub oddaj buntownikom. Bez różnicy, obie decyzje doprowadziłyby do śmierci.

Grymas na twarzy Billa powiększa się coraz bardziej i bardziej, i jeszcze trochę aż wreszcie pierwsze płomyki zaczynają wirować między palcami. Strażnicy — tym razem o żabich twarzach i fioletowych, stupalczastych dłoniach — instynktownie odsuwają się, a Dipper jedynie zaciska palce na własnych ramionach i wpatrzony w podłogę, czeka na odpowiedź Billa. A ta nadchodzi bardzo szybko.

— Pozbądź się go? Oddaj buntownikom? — prychnięcie. — Kryptos przyjaźnimy się, owszem, ale jak myślisz? Kim jesteś w tym świecie, by mówić takie rzeczy? Bo wiesz, kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, byłem pewien, że powierzyłem ci jedynie dowództwo nad moją armią, a nie drugą koronę.

— Bill, on nas hamuje.

— On jest dosłownie jedynym powodem, dla którego ci źli, malutcy buntownicy, z którymi masz taki problem, nie odpalają tej swojej ❝broni ostatecznej❞ mogącej zmieść nas z powierzchni tego świata. Jest ich słabością. Jeśli nie potrafisz tego wykorzystać może powinienem powierzyć dowództwo komuś innemu? Może Pyronica? Och, tak myślę, że to byłoby świetnym rozwiązaniem. Ona przynajmniej zamiast stękać i pojękiwać z żałości, wyrżnęłaby wszystkich ludzi w jedną noc, jednocześnie nie wpychając swoich łap między mnie, a moje zabawki.

Kryptos otworzył usta gotów się kłócić, ale Bill zdążył obrócić się na piętach i wymaszerować, podpalając wszystko, co stanęło na jego drodze. Dipper poruszył się nerwowo, skłonił przed starcem i niepewnie ruszył za ich królem, starannie unikając ognia i mnąc fragment szaty w dłoniach.

♛

— Że też nie mogę go po prostu zabić. — Bill patrzy na swoje ręce, na płomienie, które nie są już tak potężne, jak kiedyś, ale też nie wyglądają tak mizernie, jak w dniu, w którym powrócił do Gravity Falls.

— Jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć... sądzę, że żałowałbyś tego, mój królu — mówi Dipper i w jego głosie wciąż istnieje jedynie pustka. Jego palce, po tym jak ostrożnie odłożył koronę na szklany blat, zawzięcie walcząc z tymi wszystkimi sznurowaniami podtrzymującymi strój demona.— Pan Kryptos nie jest zły w tym, co robi, a za to pani Pyronica dostając taką władzę mogłaby zapragnąć jej więcej i więcej. Mogłaby sięgnąć po koronę, mój królu.

Bill wzdycha ciężko. Pierwsze supły ustępują, odsłaniając blade, pokryte złotymi i czarnymi tatuażami ciało. W łazience — białej z niebieskimi wzorami — jest niesamowicie ciepło i Cipher wcale nie ma ochoty na pośpiech. Mógłby tu spędzić kilka godzin. Może nawet tkwić do rana.

— A gdybym miał całą swoją moc? — pyta.

— Wtedy — Dipper rozgląda się uważnie po łazience, nieufnie patrzy na drzwi, nim z uśmiechem ośmiela się kontynuować — powiedziałbym, że powinieneś go nabić na pal, spalić, a wnętrzności rzucić na pożarcie swoim strażnikom, Bill.

I oto jest.

Emocje przebijają mur obojętności, wyuczone marionetkowe ruchy stają się żywsze i normalniejsze, uległość pęka zastąpiona w oczach radosnymi iskierkami. Imię demona wypowiada z czułością i szacunkiem.

— A później? Co powinienem zrobić później? — Pozbawiony ubrań, w końcu kompletnie nagi siada na stołku i pozwala Dipperowi wylać szampon na swoją głowę. Woda tryska z sufitu, lecz jej poziom nigdy nie podnosi się, żadna kropla nie przedostaje się do innych pomieszczeń; podłoga nawet nie jest mokra.

— Później powinieneś uczynić mnie swoim mężem, drugim królem, bo, cholera, naprawdę mam już dosyć tych zabaw i dbania o to, by nikt z twoich ludzi nie uznał mnie za, no wiesz, normalnego człowieka, na którego nikt nie rzucił żadnego czaru; na którym nikt nie wmusił posłuszeństwa. Chciałbym już nimi rządzić, wiesz? — Oplata dłońmi szyję demona i kiedy cała piana w końcu znika, całuje czubek jego głowy, nie przejmując się własnymi, przylegającymi mocno do ciała, ubraniami. — Chciałbym to wszystko zniszczyć, Bill.

I Bill nie może się nie uśmiechnąć, bo oto jedna z tych chwil, w którym przypomina sobie, że Dipper — dorosły i wzbogacony o nowe doświadczenia — jest po jego stronie. Jest tu dla niego i nigdzie się nie wybiera.

♛

Ich łóżko, kiedy już się na nim kładą, odrywa się od ziemi, a czerwone kotary wyrastają z sufitu i okrywają je z każdej strony przed wzrokiem strażników, służących czy po prostu przyjaciół Billa, którzy mogliby tu wejść z samego rana albo jeszcze wcześniej.

Demony przeważnie nie muszą spać, ale Bill tkwiąc w ludzkim ciele czasem, tak jak teraz, odczuwa zmęczenie i leżąc na miękkim materacu, okryty błękitną i miękką kołdrą, z zamkniętymi oczami, po prostu wyłącza się na kilka godzin. Poza tym jest Dipper — on wciąż potrzebuje tych kilku godzin, dziwnych snów i najzwyklejszej ciszy. A przynajmniej tak brzmi wersja oficjalna.

— Śpisz? — mamrocze, jak każdej nocy i dotyka policzka demona, a nie słysząc odpowiedzi, ostrożnie sięga pod materac do tkwiącej tam, przepełnionej trucizną buteleczki od jego wujka.

Dipper Pines ma sobie do zarzucenia wiele — to on wpuścił do tego świata Billa, on pozwolił mu wyruszyć dalej, poza obszar Gravity Falls, on sprawił, że moce demona z dnia na dzień narastały, wracając do pierwotnego stanu i wciąż on ponosił odpowiedzialność za każdy czyn Ciphera. Za każde morderstwo. Naprawdę, może stworzyć listę swoich wad i wpadek tak wielką, że spokojnie zakryłaby cały świat, a l e nie może powiedzieć, że po tym wszystkim stał się bezczynny; że jego dni polegały tylko na wędrowaniu od przyjaciół Billa do samego Billa; od udawania wesołej marionetki do szczerzenia się na komplementy Ciphera.

Droga tu nie była prosta — Bill we wszystkim węszył podstęp i na samym początku na każdym kroku testował Dippera, badał, sprawdzał granicę i upokarzał przed swoimi ludźmi, ale oto i teraz jest w jego łóżku z trucizną, która może położyć wszystkiemu kres.

Dipper, jak zwykle uśmiecha się na te myśli i unosi ostrożnie na łokciach; lustruje demona wzrokiem, podziwia twarz — zamknięte oczy, które zawsze i wszędzie go szukają, usta, która od dawna go całują i tylko jemu mówią prawdziwie miłe rzeczy, zadziwiająco miłe w dotyku włosy, blade poliki. Nim wyjmuje korek, dotyka jeszcze kolczyków demona. Zawsze zapomina, że ten je nosi i później dziwi się tak, jak teraz.

Z głośno bijącym sercem, przechyla buteleczkę — już prawie, prawie — i demon łapie go w pasie, ciągnąc w swoją stronę. Dipper wydaje z siebie ni to jęk, ni to pisk i w pierwszym odruchu ma ochotę rozpocząć szarpaninę, pewien demaskacji. W drugim uświadamia sobie, że demon wciąż ma zamknięte oczy, a morderczy uścisk w rzeczywistości jest normalnym uściskiem. Paznokcie nie zmieniają się w szpony, dłonie jedynie gładzą jego plecy i Dipper, z głową przy szyi demona i powyginanymi rękami, otwiera usta w niemym wrzasku.

Truskawki.

Wszystko pachnie mu truskawkami i przed oczami miga mu tamten dzień, w którym kamień więżący Billa pękł i noc, podczas której piramida wyłoniła się spod ziemi, niszcząc kilka domów.

— Jesteśmy tacy sami — powiedział mu wtedy Bill i choć wszyscy dookoła panikowali, wrzeszczeli lub zabijali, on po prostu siedział na trawie, wpatrzony w czerwień zżerającą błękit nieba. Wtedy też Dipper otwierał usta, ale nie mógł z nich nic wydusić. Nie mógł ruszyć ciałem. Nie mógł powiedzieć Billowi, że ten się myli albo że ma rację.

Teraz Dipper, ledwie hamując chęć uderzenia w coś, zaciska dłoń na poduszce. Sfrustrowany, wie, że rano Bill Cipher będzie żyć, że buteleczka znów na cały dzień skryje się pod szatami.

Tej nocy go nie zabije. Za to, obiecuje sobie, zrobi to w przyszłości — oczywiście niezbyt dalekiej. Zrobi to, nim demon odzyska pełnie swych sił, nim stanie się odporny na takie obrażenia. Ale jeszcze nie dziś i nie jutro, ani pojutrze.


End file.
